


Becoming the Wind

by Charm_Caster1127



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Story Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm_Caster1127/pseuds/Charm_Caster1127
Summary: Adopted from Quetzalcoatls on FanFiction.netA very long time ago a boy became The Wind, 500 years had passed when he found another boy, a boy so much like he had been. Once, so long ago. When magic had been something new and wonderful. 300 years is a long time with only the Wind for company. Would Jack ever realize there was more to him then a simple breeze? Maybe, just maybe, Jack would figure it out when he needs him most.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was written by Quetzalcoatls, who I adopted this story from with his/her permission. Enjoy!

Spin, spin, whirling through the sky. He could never possibly go back to the way he had once been. To earth. To form. To an existence that had been so long caged. Once, so long ago. How long had it been? He'd had but a fleeting glimpse of this, of what he could, and would, become. Soaring on a mere twig, diving, twisting, chasing things only he could see. Laughing in the brilliant sky.

Once he'd had that first taste of the sky, there had been no going back, but still, something had kept him tied down. Chains of fate and destiny kept him snared. A cage within a cage of war and pain. But mere mortal wars would always come to an end. The monster defeated, those chains crumbled. He hadn't understood really the nature of his own magic.

Maybe if he had he would have paused but for a moment to say goodbye, to smile one more time with a face he wouldn’t wear again. She had smiled at him that last day, that one strange girl, a sad smile. She'd know, somehow, the same way she always seemed to know. Known that he would never walk those halls again, never step foot on the grass, or speak to those he had learned to call 'family'.

The day had been perfect, pure clear blue stretched across the horizon. Large billowing clouds dotted the sky, his playground, there, just waiting for him to take flight. He'd kicked off, the ground shot away, never to be touched again. His magic unfurled as he danced around those clouds, merging with the wind, becoming a part of it. Blending until he couldn't tell where he began and where the wind ended.

Later they would find that twig, resting on the side of the lake, as though casually tossed there while its owner raced off on another of his adventures. They would never know what became of him, never know that he still played in the sky over head. Free from the earth, never to be brought down again. They'd had him for awhile, be it by choice or circumstance, but they could have never kept him. After all, you can never tame the wind.

~

If the wind had a face it would have rolled its eyes, as it was all he could do was sigh in exasperated amusement and continue to toss Jack though the air. Only about a century had passed since he had first seen the winter spirit that cold night. Seen him pulled out of that lake by the moonlight, but he had stuck by the boys side ever since.

At first he had simply wanted to help him get home after his apparently miraculous revival, he had sensed something was off about the boy now, but had shrugged it off as he was wont to do these days. That initial collision with the tree had been purely accidental, it wasn't like he made a habit of flying people around in the 500 years he had existed.

He had kicked the dust up in that tiny town for a moment, drawing patterns only he could see with it, prepared to leave when he realized no one could see the boy. He had gone still for a long moment, something that he hadn't done since he became the wind, and watched as the boy desperately tried to get someone, anyone, to see him.

He remembered a time like that, a time spent locked in a tiny box, invisible to everyone. At least he was visible when he was yelled at, the boy didn't even get that slight acknowledgment.

That desperation was what got to him, he ruffled a breeze through the boy's hair, trying to offer some kind of comfort. A gift he had never had. The boy didn't really notice it as that, but he asked the Wind to take him away, so he did. And so began a life of the Wind toting Jack around the sky, and Jack causing chaos to distract himself, like right now.

The current form said chaos took was an ice storm that had frozen all the trees into glittering sculptures, children slipped and slid on the iced snow, laughing happily. Jack hovered over it all, grinning like a loon. There was still an edge of pain to the smile though, no matter what Jack did, the children never saw him.

That first blizzard, only a week after he had first met the boy, had been something of a surprise, Jack's pain at being so completely unseen and unheard had brought a seemingly never ending fall of heavy snow from the sky. Wind had whipped it into a raging storm in his own sadness and anger. Foolish boy, didn't he realize he was never alone? He had the Wind, if only he could believe that.

~

Jack couldn't know the significance of the ancient castle they hovered over. He couldn't really hear Wind, even now after 200 years together, he still didn't understand. Sure he seemed to realize that Wind was alive in one way or another, well, either that or he was just talking to himself, Wind was never really sure.

But whether Jack could hear him or not Wind had told him all the stories of this place, tales of battling dragons and evil wizards. He liked to tell him, in the hope that one day he would hear, and realize that he wasn't alone.

But, this... How had this happened? The castle below wasn't the grand towering beacon of light and magic it had once been. The towers lay shattered over the ground, the windows that had once glowed soft gold on cold winter nights, broken. He drifted down, barely a breeze, as he glided around a cracked tower and through the shattered window of what would have once been the headmasters office. Jack of course followed, confused at the way the Wind was acting, it had never done something like this before.

He landed lightly on the threadbare carpet, as the Wind curled around the room, making strange tarnished silver instruments chime softly. The room was a disaster, the heavy oak door had been torn off its hinges, the desk overturned, and portraits ripped from the walls. What looked burns and claw marks littered the room.

"Some kinda fight must have happened here, hu?" Jack said quietly to himself, Wind sighed in agreement, it was obvious that the headmaster of the time hadn't gone down without a fight, but he couldn't see any bones in the room. So he or she survived to leave at the very least.

With a tug he pulled Jack from the room and down the spiral staircase, the ancient gargoyle lay broken on the ground at the bottom, torn from the doorway. Jack picked his way through the debris glancing around warily. Wind spun in the hall for a moment before heading to the left, down towards the great hall, he needed to check something.

Many twists and turns later found them standing before the massive double doors of the great hall. Wind pushed hard, forcing the closed doors open with a horrible screech of rusted metal. Jack cringed at the sound, wondering if maybe there really was more to the wind then he'd thought, the way it was acting was to deliberate for a wild force of nature.

Wind blew through the now open doors and into the dark room, the ceiling above was cracked showing nothing but dull stone, and for all that they still hovered off the ground all the candles were dark.

Jack glanced around walking towards the head table while Wind tried to figure out why the candles being out felt so important, it, it was just wrong. The candles had never gone out! A flicker of an old memory raced across his mind, Hermione and her copy of Hogwarts a History again. In all the time the castle had stood the candles never went out, they were thought to be tied into some enchantment that drew power from everything magical alive, the only way for the candles to be out...

Gone? The Wind moaned in denial, but the shattered ruin around them only compounded the belief. Jack stilled where he was examining the candles at the head table cringing at the pained ignored him for the moment though how could everyone be gone? Magic had been so powerful! Nothing could have possibly destroyed all of magic! But, not everything was gone...just wizards, and everything they had protected, that he and the castle were all that was left of wizarding magic, and everything else... Everything, the dragons, the merpeople, the Goblins, even the damn Acromantula. IT. WAS. ALL. GONE.

Wind tore through the room to grab Jack and leave this, this grave behind, he couldn't stand to stay here another second. To look at this place and know what it had once been. Jack yelped as he was torn away from the table and pulled out the door. Leaving the single flickering candle he'd been looking at behind.

~

Jack wasn't sure what he would have done without the wind, it followed him everywhere and had been there for as long as he could remember. He'd always thought it was strange the way the wind acted like it was alive sometimes, and he'd taken to talking to it like it was after about a hundred years. Sometime he was sure he could hear a voice in the wind whispering things back, but he could never be sure, the sound would fade away as quickly as it appeared and he would just write it off as the leaves rustling. Now after the incident at the strange castle he was beginning to think that those whispers where more than his imagination.

He looked up at the moon from his spot in the center of his lake, wondering just how to figure out if there really was more to the wind then he'd thought. Jack hesitated before calling quietly. 

"Wind?" The Wind spun around him ruffling his hair as it always did, he hesitated again. "Are you, I mean... At the castle..." He trailed off after stuttering over himself, embarrassed and afraid to really hope. Wind had gone still, barely a breeze disturbed the trees around. A faint whisper reached his ears, sounding like almost nothing, but Jack stared around himself wide eyed. He was sure he had heard his name.

"Wind." He asked again cautiously. The voice was a little clearer this time.

"Jack?" It was barely a whisper, but it was there. Jack sat frozen in shock for a long moment before leaping into the air with a whoop.

"YOU'RE REAL!" He cheered, the Wind was still for a brief moment before gusting hard into the clearing and launched Jack into the sky. He laughed as the Wind tossed him around apparently just as happy with the breakthrough as he was.


	2. II

Jack flipped onto the roof, a little pensive. He made his way toward the roof's peak and looked up at the Moon, in full view, as it lit up the night sky. Jack sighed. 

“If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is?”

No response.

“Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me.”

Still no response.

“You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why.”

A beat. The Moon shone silently down. Jack turned away in frustration.

“Well Wind, at least I’ll always have you, right?”

Jack felt a breeze caress his cheek. He smiled. Wind couldn't talk all that often, but he always made sure that he got his point across. Jack leaped off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and began walking across some telephone wires. A softly glowing stream of golden Dreamsand passed in front of him. Jack turns and looks up, a smile now on his lips.

“Right on time, Sandman.”

The Dreamsand descended from the sky, drifting into windows around the town. Jack ran along the telephone wires until he could reach out and intercept one of the passing streams. An adjacent stream took the shape of a dolphin and turns toward Jack, before continuing on its way to a waiting child. Jack walked along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappeared from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar noise zipped by behind him.

“Wind? You wanna check it out?”

Wind stirred in response, ready to assist his friend follow the noise. Jack leaped over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate and again, something zoomed behind him. Jack jumped down from the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley. The shadow flashes by again, knocking over a trash can. Jack jumped down from the truck and backed up out of the alleyway into a clearing.

“Hello, mate.” An Australian accent greeted. Jack had a feeling he knew who it was.

“Been a long time,” Sure enough, a 6-foot tall bunny stepped out of the shadows, spinning a boomerang in his hand. “Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?”

“Bunny! You're not still mad about that - are ya?”

‘Bunny’ glared. Wind shifted nervously. “Yes. But this is about something else. Fellas?”

Before Jack realized what was happening a huge furry hand reached out and lifted him off his feet.

“Hey!”

“Durbha wahla!” Yetis. Great. 

“Put me down! What the…” Jack is cut off by being shoved headfirst into a sack. Wind panicked, rising up and tossing debris and other things on the ground at Jack’s attackers. A yeti whiped out a snow globe, and smashed it on the ground.

“Durtal bardla burdlew!”

A portal opens in front of them. The yetis make way for Bunny to leap in, asking if he is coming with them but he demurs --

“Me? Hehehe... Not on your nelly. Seeya back at the Pole.” He stamped his foot on the ground, making a hole appear, Bunny leaps into it and disappears along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from out of the ground grows a small green plant. Unknown to anyone, Wind had followed Bunny into the rabbit hole, planning on attacking him to get Jack back.

The Yetis tossed Jack (who was still in the sack) through the portal, then the yetis followed, and the portal closed up behind them.

~

E. Aster Bunnymud was on his way to the North Pole when he was hit with a strong gust of wind inside of the tunnel. Gust after gust of biting wind hit the pooka, who staggered under the assault. Bunny oped a tunnel back to the alley, hoping the yetis were still there, but no such luck. 

“Give him back!”

Bunny jumped, still under attack from the wind, startled at the voice from seemingly nowhere. 

“Who’s there!?”

“Give him back! Give back my friend!”

Bunny made another tunnel closing it the second he was in, and the wind stopped. Bunny guessed that his attacker didn’t move fast enough to get into the tunnel. 

“Probably just imagining things” Bunny was on his way to the pole once again.

Back in the alley, a seemingly transparent pale boy with dark gray hair and shocking green eyes floated above the ground. Picking up the shepherd's crook that was dropped in the fight, Harrison ‘Harry’ Wind turned towards the north pole, where he sensed his friend. 

“I’ll save you Jack”

He never did get over his ‘People-Saving-Thing’ as Hermione called it.


	3. III

[North Pole; Nicholas ‘Santa’ St. North’s workshop]

Jack was tossed and turned inside the sack as it traveled through the portal. Then, the spinning stopped, and Jack fell out of the portal onto solid ground.

“He's here! Quiet! Shush!” said a deep voice with a Russian accent. Jack startled, and broke through the bag. “Ah...! There he is! Jack Frost!”

Jack stared. “Wow... You gotta be kidding me.” It was the ‘oh so high and mighty’ Guardians Two of North’s yetis grabbed his arm and hoisted him up to stand “Hey hey! Put me down!” Jack complained

“I hope the Yetis treated you well?” asked the tall bearded Guardian

Jack snorted “Oh yeah,” he quipped sarcastically, “I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal.”

“Oh. Good! That was my idea. You know me, obviously.”

Jack just murmured under his breath “Obviously.” 

“And the Tooth Fairy-”

Toothiana flew over to him, rainbow colored feathers and all “Hello Jack! I've heard a lot about you, and your teeth!”

“My- my what?”

Tooth forced open his mouth “Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes- Oh! Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow.” Tooth sighed dreamily, the mini Tooth Fairies swooned “Girls, pull yourself together.” Tooth chided “Let's not disgrace the uniform.”

“And Sandman. Sandy? Sandy?” North Nudged the Sandman as he sleep-hovered “Wake up!” The Sandman startled awake and descended to the floor.

“Hey! Woah! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?” asked Jack

North opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Bunny raced into the room, holding his left arm to his chest

“Bunny!” Tooth gasped, “What happened!”

“Freak wind storm blasted me around my tunnels and into a wall”

Jack snorted “It was hardly a freak accident, Wind is really over protective.”

North turned to Jack with a confused face

“Wind? What do you mean ‘wind’? Is it Spirit like us?”

Bunny snorted. “Please, he’s just crazy, all more reason not to let him…”

Suddenly, a massive gust of wind tore through the workshop, Jack spotted his beloved staff being tossed toward him. Jack raised his hand, catching the staff. He was relieved to not be powerless any longer. Jack turned the staff towards the Guardians, Wind growled at them, swirling around Jack protectively.

“Ok,” Jack stated slightly annoyed at the four immortals “Anyone want to tell me why I'm here?”

Sandman started symbol-speaking over his head.

“Uh, eh- the- that's not really helping, but- but thanks little man.”

Jack taped an elf with his staff freezing it. “I must've done something really bad to get you four together- Wha-? Am I on the Naughty List?”

North laughed “Hah! On Naughty List? You hold record. But! No matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate.”

Jack looked at him suspiciously “How come?”

Bunny laughed, then turned serious. “Hah, good question.”

“How come?” North repeated Jack’s question “I tell you how come! Because now, you are Guardian!”

The yetis raised up lit poi sticks

The elves played a jubilant song on trumpets and drums

North just stood there chuckling

And Jack? Jack was freaking out a little as two Tooth Fairies bring Jack a snowflake-necklace, cut out of paper.

“This is the best part!” yelled North excitedly The festivities continue. Elves march around. The yetis with poi sticks walked closer to Jack, then behind him. They propped him up on his spot in the middle of the Guardian symbol. Jack is confused as two elves want him to put on a pair of shoes. North is still delighted as the yetis present him with a book. The Tooth Fairies twitter, Sandy toasts Jack with eggnog, and Bunny rolls his eyes.

Upset, confused, and overwhelmed, Jack slammed his staff down on the ground and freezed all of the performers. Wind circled around him protectively again. 

“What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?”

North started laughing loudly

Bunny laughed nervously along with him, then became serious again.

“Of course you do!” Cryed North “Music!” He snapped his fingers and the elves started up again.

Jack had had enough “No music!” He yelled, slamming his staff down on the ground again.

The music quickly dies again. One elf with a trumpet used his trumpet to smack his comrade who was still playing the sousaphone

“This is all very flattering, but, uh... You don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines. And I'm... snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian.”

“Hah! That's exactly what I said!” laughed Bunny

Tooth flew over to him “Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do.” Tooth gestured at the Globe. “Each of those lights is a child-”

“A child who believes.” continued North “And good or bad, Naughty or Nice, we protect them.”

“Ah- ah-” Tooth had pried open his mouth again, only to be shoved off by Wind

North sighed “Okay no more wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what!”

Jack turned toward North “You mean the Boogey Man?”

“Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!”

“All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!”

“Pick? You think we pick?! No! You were chosen! Like we were all chosen! By Man in Moon.”

Jack faltered “What?”

Tooth spoke up “Last night, Jack, he chose you.”

“Maybe.” doubted Bunny

Jack was stunned, hurt and confused all at the same time “Man in the Moon, he, uh… he talks to you?”

“You see, you cannot say no. It is Destiny.”

“W-Why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?” Jack groaned “After 300 years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some- some hideout, thinking of- of new ways to bribe kids? No, no, that's not for me!” Jack turned to Bunnymund “No offense.”

Bunny stuttered “How- how- How is that not offensive? You know what I think, I- I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?”

“Uh, you ever hear of a snow day?” Jack quipped “I know it's no... hard boiled egg, but kids like what I do.”

Bunny smirked “But none of 'em believe in ya. Do they? Y'see, you're invisible, mate - it's like you don't even exist.”

Tooth gasped “Bunny! Enough.”

Jack was hurt by the comment, but he quickly covered it up. 

Wind however, had had enough of Bunnymund picking on his friend. 

“No, the kangaroo's right.” a new voice spoke up

Hovering next to Jack, was a young boy around the same age as Jack appeared as, about 18, with dark gray hair that had mixes of black, white, and other shades of gray, and green eyes so bright they seemed like green lighting. He was wearing an outfit similar to Jack’s, he had dark gray pants, a white t shirt, and a faded green hoodie. After focusing with all his might, Wind had succeeded in assuming a visible form.

Bunny stuttered “The- the what? What'd you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate.”

Wind laughed, floating over to Bunny “Oh! And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you?”

“I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me.”

Silence

Sandy blowed out his cheeks, then gestures to North to do something.

“Jack,” said North “walk with me.”


	4. IV

North and Jack rode down an elevator into the heart of the workshop.

“Nothing personal, North, what you all do, it's just- it's not my thing.”

“Man in Moon says it is your thing. You will see.”

Jack ran after North “Slow down, would ya? I've been trying to bust in here for years. I want a good look.”

North turned with an incredulous look on his face “What do you mean, bust in?”

“Woo! Don't worry! Never got past the Yetis.” One Yeti beats his fists together. Jack waved. “Oh hey Phil.”

“Keep up, Jack! Keep up!”

Jack listened to the cacophony of toy-making noise.

“Woah! I always thought the elves made the toys.”

North smirked “We just let them believe that.”

Jack saw some elves experimenting with Christmas lights, lighting up one of their friends like a tree.

North smiled “Very nice. Keep up good work!” They passed by a yeti working on blue toy robots. North frowned. “I don't like it, paint it red.”

“Whota? Aurg!” the yeti groans in frustration, turning to a whole shelf full of the blue robots, and slams his head on the table

“Pick it up everybody!” The two immortals enter North's personal workshop room. “Fruitcake?” North offered

“Uh, no... thanks.”

North tossed the fruitcake behind him “Now we get down to tacks of brass.” he cracked his knuckles.

“Tacks of-”

The door shuts and locks.

“Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?”

“My center?”

“If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside. Hmm…” 

~

[Meanwhile, back in the globe room]

“What, is your problem, mate?” an annoyed Bunny snapped at Wind

“I’m tired of you picking on my friend!” Wind snapped back

“Why you...” Bunny threw a punch at Wind, only for his paw to go straight through him

Tooth gasped “Oh my! How...”

Wind was gasping for breath, his chest had a hole where Bunny had punched him, and he was becoming more transparent by the second. 

Wind laughed dryly “That’s why Jack and I are so close. Us seasonal and elemental Spirits have to stick together. Sunny has Fire, Spring has Water, Autumn has Earth, and Jack has me. Not to mention we’re the only male seasonal and elemental Spirits. But that’s beside the point. It’s nearly impossible for a seasonal or elemental Spirit to get believers. That’s why he can’t be a Guardian. It’s...”

One of Tooth’s mini fairies flew over to Tooth in a panic, chirping madly to her Queen

“What’s wrong? What! The Palace is under attack?!”

“Go to the palace, Tooth, Sandy, Wind and I will get North and Jack.”

“Thank you!” Tooth called as she and her fairies flew away

~

[Back in North’s Personal Workshop]

“Yes! Big eyes, very big, because they are full of wonder. That is my center. It is what I was born with: eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air - this wonder is what I put into the world! And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?”

“I don't know.”

The two saw Tooth and her fairies fly outside of the nearby window

Bunny, Wind and Sandy came running up into the room

Bunny spoke “We have a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace.”

~

[North Pole Stables]

“Boys!” North called, clapping twice. He started talking over Jack “Ship shape, as soon as you can.”

Jack ran after North, Wind had gone back to his normal invisible form “North, we told you! we’re not going with you guys! There is no way I am climbing into some rickety old... sleigh…”

The Sleigh and reindeer appear, with Yetis and Elves still making adjustments.

Jack’s jaw dropped “Okay. One ride, but that's it.”

“Jack~!” Wind whined

North grinned “Everyone loves the sleigh! ... Bunny! What are you waiting for?”

Bunny gulped “I think my tunnels might be faster, mate” he kicked the side of sled gently with the pad of his hind leg “and, uhm, and safer.”

“Ack! Get in.” North yanked Bunny up into the sleigh by his scruff. “Buckle up!”

Bunny began to panic “Woah woah! Where're the bloody seatbelts?”

North laughed “Hah! That was just expression. Are we ready?”

A Yeti protested to the negative

North ignored him “Let's go!” he yelled and cracked the reins.

Bunny starts howling in fear while Jack chuckles in delight Wind is flying around the sleigh, happy his friend is happy

“Out of the way!” North yells at the Yetis, telling them to clear the runway

Bunny still shrieking while North laughs

“I hope you like the loop-de-loops!” North cheered

Bunny looked sick “I hope you like carrots.”

Sandy just raised his arms like he was on a roller-coaster

Jack cheers as they race off the ramp and into the air, mostly stable now

“Let's go!” cheered North

Jack was enthusiastically laughing while Bunny just moaned 

“Hey Bunny,” Jack said “check out this view- Woah!” He gets blown off the sleigh

Bunny started worrying “Oh! Oh- North! He's, he- huhuh…” Bunny looked over the side of the sleigh only to find Jack sitting on the runners and looking smug 

“Aww, you do care!” Giggled Jack

Bunny was getting flustered “Oh, rack off, ya bloody showpony!”

“For once I agree with Bunny, that wasn’t funny Jack, what if you missed? I might not have been able to catch you in time!” Wind was back to a visible state, but just barely, he looked almost like a ghost. 

North called back to everyone else “Hold on everyone, I know shortcut!”

“Oh! Oh *Ēostre*! I knew I should have taken the tunnels!”

North grinned “I say…” He turned the snow globe around and speaks at it “Tooth Palace.”

A portal appears and the sleigh drives through it

“Hyah!”

“Ahh!”

“Whoo hoo!”

“Unggg...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not sure what he says here. The word I've used as my best guess is an old word for Easter


	5. V

A surreal light surrounds the sleigh as it hits hyperdrive and gets sucked through the snow-globe portal with a ‘whoosh!’. The sleigh suddenly comes out of hyperdrive at the outskirts of the Tooth Palace. Streaks of black are rapidly approaching.

North gasped “What!?”

Suddenly our heroes find themselves in the midst of mayhem, as hundreds of Nightmares and terrified Tooth Fairies jet past. It's like a meteor storm. North yanks the reins, and the sleigh veers sharply, dodging the oncoming Nightmares.

“What are they!?”

Sandy and Bunny ducked to avoid the onslaught.

“Whoa!” Jack ducked in the nick of time 

Jack looked at the scene again, and now the winter spirit sees that the Nightmares are actually gulping down the fleeing fairies and flying off with them. It's chaos.

“Wind! They're taking the tooth fairies!”

“I’ve got it!” whispered Wind in reply  
Jack looked up to see a lone fairy with a Nightmare snapping at its heels. Jack leapt into the air and rescued it before the Nightmare could snatch it away. Jack landed back in the sleigh. He opened his hand to reveal the little Baby Tooth, who was shaking with fear.

“Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?” Jack asked

As the Baby Tooth nods, North steers the sleigh forward through the storm toward the entrance of Tooth's Palace.

A vast chamber supported by pillars containing millions of tiny wooden deposit boxes from floor to ceiling. North spots a Nightmare up ahead and hands Jack the reigns.

“Here, take over!”

“Huh?” questioned Bunny

Jack, though surprised, quickly grabs the reigns and smiles as he snaps them.

“Hyah!”

North readied his sword and sliced the Nightmare in half

“Yah!”

Several Tooth Boxes spilled out of the split Nightmare and rained down into the sleigh at the Guardians' feet. The Nightmare disintegrated into black sand.

“They're stealing the teeth!” cried Bunnymund

Sandy looks at his hands and sees the Nightmare sand take shape and drift away. He and Bunny exchange a look. The Guardians turn -- they're headed straight for a pillar.

“Jack, look out!” cried North

Jack pulled the rein harshly

“Aaaahhhh!”

The sleigh nearly misses the pillar and skids to a rough stop on a platform. They see Tooth up above.

“Tooth!” called North “Are you alright?”

Tooth was flying around, visibly frustrated. This is bad, Wind thought

“They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything.”

Only then does it hit her. Tooth's wings drooped in defeat. She's completely lost amidst the devastation. The Guardians rush to comfort her. Jack stays behind as Baby Tooth pops out from the hood of his tunic and flies over toward Tooth.

Tooth perked up “Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!”

“I have to say, this is very, very exciting.”

Pitch's voice echoes across the open chamber. They look up to see Pitch, standing high above them with a satisfied smile.

“The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?

Tooth darts after Pitch, but he escapes into the shadows.

“Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!”

“Or what?”

Tooth follows the sound of Pitch's voice and finds him near one of her tooth box columns.

“You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?”

“Why are you doing this?” asked North

“Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in.”

Jack takes this in. Pitch moves along the walls and shadows of the chamber and emerges from behind a column.

“Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds.

“Maybe that's where you belong.” said Bunnymund

Pitch sneered “Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!”

Bunny looks down past the edge of the platform to find Pitch upside down, staring him in the face. Pitch disappears again.

“Hang on, is that...Jack Frost?” Pitch laughed “Since when are you all so chummy?”

“We're not.”

“Oh good,”

Jack turns and sees Pitch standing in the middle of a column.

“Than you’re a neutral party. Then I'm just going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now.”

“Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-bag! Come here!”

Bunny goes after Pitch, but he disappears and reemerges on an opposite column. Tooth spots him, grabs one of Bunny's boomerangs and flies at Pitch in a rage...

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Tooth charged

Pitch looks at Tooth with a smile and before she can reach him, a huge Nightmare darts out of hiding and rears up at her. Tooth falls back. Baby Tooth hides in Jack's tunic.

Pitch draws a wisp of black sand from Onyx's mane, twirls it in his palm, and turns toward Sandy.

“Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares.”

Sandy is shocked that something so light, so happy, so pure could be turned into something so dark and evil

Bunnymund decided he had had enough. Bunny throws his boomerangs at Pitch, who quickly ducks out of the way as they fly around the chamber columns. Pitch then jumps onto the back of Onyx down into the depths of the Palace. The Guardians dive after him, followed by Jack.  
Bunny grabs a set of egg bombs and launches them at Pitch, exploding seconds before Pitch hits the ground.

The Guardians land on the ground, but Pitch is nowhere to be found.  
He's gone.

Tooth, deflated, sits on the ground with an empty tooth box in her hands. Baby Tooth, resting on a nearby broken tooth box, looks to Tooth with concern. Jack walks up and crouches down alongside Tooth.

“I'm sorry, about the fairies.” comforted Jack

Tooth turned to him, not her usual bubbly self

“You should've seen them. They put up such a fight.”

“Jack!”

“Wind, where were you- oh”

Wind flew in, in his semi-visible form, with a huge mass of fairies and Teeth Boxes.

“I rescued as many as I could, Jack, but Pitch still has a good amount of teeth and a hand full of fairies”

Tooth flew up and hugged Wind who, being startled at the sudden contact, went completely invisible and untouchable, blending with the wind.

“Why would Pitch take the teeth?” asked Jack

After recovering from Wind’s disappearing act, Tooth responded 

“It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them.”

“What do you mean?”

Tooth lead Jack across the pond, the water freezing under his feet as he walks.

“That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood.”

Tooth directs him to a mural, which illustrates this. 

‘My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them.”

Jack and Wind take a second to admire the immense beauty of the mural before them.

“We had everyone's here. Yours too.”

“My memories?”

“From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost.”

“But, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost.”

“Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen.”

“What?”

North chuckled “You should've seen Bunny.”

“Hey, I told you never to mention that!”

Jack, confused, was trying to process all this.

“That night at the pond...I just, why I assumed...Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?”

“You really don't remember?”

Jack's expression says it all. Finally the key to all his questions.

“All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me.”

Jack, using his control of the wind, lifts up off the ground and flies across the pond.

“I...I can't, Jack. Wind only saved the more recent ones, the last 50 years or so. Pitch has the others.”

Jack floats down onto a rock, overlooking the Guardians.

“Then we have to get them back!”

Suddenly, a patch of Tooth's feathers fall out, and disappears. The Guardian's eyes fill with worry.

“Oh no!”

Jack is stricken. He looks back -- the ancient mural begins to disintegrate

“The children. We're too late.”

“No! No! No such thing as too late! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea!! HAHH!!”

He's gleeful. The others look at each other as if he's nuts.

“We will collect the teeth!”

“What?”

“We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!”

We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!”

“Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?”

“And how many eggs I hide in one day?”

North turns to Jack.

“And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories.”

Jack looks to Tooth, who gives him a reassuring smile. Sandy gives to enthusiastic thumbs up while Bunny groans. Jack looks back to North with a smile.

“I'm in.”


	6. VI (Script Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to how difficult I believe chapter 6 is to read, you guys have 4 options; 
> 
> Option 1, read the teeth collecting scene in the screenplay format (this chapter)
> 
> Option 2, read the teeth collecting scene in a story format (next chapter)
> 
> Option 3, read both of them
> 
> Option 4, skip this chapter and the next chapter and/or watch the scene in the movie

CUT TO:   
Guardians Screening Script 9/6/12 Avid 55.

SEQ. 1350 - TOOTH COLLECTION

EXT. SHANGHAI ROOFTOPS - NIGHT

We transition to the SHANGHAI SKYLINE as North BOOMS up out  
of a chimney, dashing along the rooftops.

NORTH   
(LAUGHS)   
Quickly! Quickly!

North BOOMS down another chimney as Bunnymund races into view a rooftop away.

BUNNYMUND   
Here we go, here we go...

Jack zips into view, calling out to Bunny.

JACK   
Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth  
ahead!

BUNNYMUND   
Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to  
stay outta my way, but really  
what's the point - because you  
won't be able to keep up anyway.

JACK   
Is that a challenge, cottontail?

BUNNYMUND   
Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate.

As we pan across the rooftops, BOOM! North bursts up out of  
a nearby chimney.

NORTH   
A race? Is it a race?

North jumps into one chimney, then shoots out of another  
across the way.

NORTH (CONT'D)   
This is going to be...

North disappears down yet another chimney only to emerge with  
a bang out the top of another.

NORTH (CONT'D)   
EPIC!

As North leaps out of frame, Tooth darts into view, in  
hummingbird overdrive, dazzled by the lights and traffic.  
Baby Tooth struggles to keep up.

TOOTH   
Four bicuspids over there! An  
incisor two blocks east! Is that a  
molar? They're EVERYWHERE!

Tooth, overwhelmed, jets off without paying attention and

SUDDENLY -

THOOMP - she smacks into a TOOTHPASTE BILLBOARD.

TOOTH   
Ow!

Jack jumps up to the billboard to check on her. 

JACK   
Ah, you okay? 

TOOTH   
Fine...sorry, it's been a really  
long time since I've been out in  
the field. 

JACK   
How long is a long time? 

TOOTH   
Ah, four hundred forty years...give  
or take.

Tooth jerks to attention: suddenly her VIEW ZOOMS IN thru a  
LITTLE GIRL'S BEDROOM WINDOW: a tiny GLOW under her pillow  
marks a freshly planted TOOTH.

Tooth gasps and her eyes go wide - she FLIES to the window,  
excited. Jack reacts, looks to Baby Tooth: it's gonna be a  
long night. 

JACK   
Hmm... 

INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT   
Jack, cocksure, arrives outside an open window. His smile  
suddenly disappears when he sees a RABBIT HOLE open up in the  
bedroom floor and Bunny hops out.

EXT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS   
Bunny, now holding the tooth in his paw, turns to Jack and  
laughs. Jack, not amused, zaps Bunny with burst of frost  
from his staff. 

BUNNYMUND (O.S.)   
Aaahhh! 

EXT. MIDDLE EAST - NIGHT   
The Guardians fly over a Middle Eastern city in North's  
sleigh as the full moon lights up the night sky. 

INT. KID'S BEDROOM - NIGHT   
North pulls TWO teeth, one with each hand: TWINS. 

NORTH   
TWINS! 

(BEAT)

Yipa!

INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT   
Bunny pulls out his hand from under a pillow revealing   
SEVERAL TEETH. 

BUNNYMUND   
Jackpot!

Pull out wider to reveal HOCKEY TROPHIES, POSTERS and  
PARAPHERNALIA EVERYWHERE. Bunny grins. 

BUNNYMUND   
Looks like you're a bit of a  
brumby, hey mate. 

INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT   
North stands at the side of a boy's bed. 

NORTH   
(LAUGHS)   
Is piece of pie!

He falls into a rabbit hole, finding himself face to face  
with Bunny. He growls. SANDMAN enters and takes the boy's  
tooth for himself.

BUNNYMUND   
Ow! 

NORTH   
(LOUD WHISPER)   
That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy! 

EXT. BEDROOM - NIGHT   
Jack parkours between two buildings and into a window. 

INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS   
Jack flies in through the window when suddenly, a rabbit hole  
appears. As Jack disappears through the rabbit hole, Bunny  
appears through an adjacent hole laughing to himself. 

INT. BEDROOM NIGHT   
Tooth reaches under a pillow and pulls out a Tooth with a  
mouse attached to the other end.

Baby Tooth tackles the  
mouse. 

TOOTH   
Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy  
there, champ! He's one of us!  
Part of the European division.  
(to the mouse)  
Ca va?

The mouse gestures back angrily. 

EXT. SKYLINE - NIGHT   
North and the Guardians, riding North's sleigh, exit a  
wormhole. North laughs as they fly over the city. 

INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT   
Bunny pulls a note from under a pillow instead of a tooth. 

BUNNYMUND   
Huh?

The note shows an arrow, pointing toward the window. He  
looks up to the window: North holds up a tooth as he grins,  
then leaps off the ledge laughing.

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT   
Bunny lands on a rooftop, holding a tooth in his paw, and  
proud of himself. Then, Bunny hears the sound of ice and   
FROST- 

BUNNYMUND   
Crikey!

-and disappears from view. Bunny is now sliding down the  
side of a roof on a sheet of ice. Jack grabs the tooth from  
Bunny's paw as he slides past and holds it high in the air. 

JACK   
(LAUGHS)   
Yes!

Jack holds up the tooth, but within moments a hand snatches  
it. Jack looks to see Sandy waving `bye-bye' as he flies off  
on his Dreamsand cloud. 

JACK   
No! 

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT   
North dances across a rooftop and quickly drops into a  
chimney to enter a house - we DROP FAST THROUGH THE ROOF AND   
CEILING... 

INT. HOUSE UNDER ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS   
...to see BUNNY'S PAW as it LIGHTS THE FIREPLACE. Bunny  
grins demonically in the firelight. 

BUNNYMUND   
Haha! Ho, ho, ho! 

EXT. PARIS - SKLYLINE - NIGHT   
A large burst of fire shoots out the top of a distant  
chimney. 

NORTH (O.S.)   
Ahh! 

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT   
Jack, North, Sandy, and Bunny stand proudly. Each one of  
them revealing their own bag filled with teeth to Tooth.  
Tooth is overwhelmed by their collective effort. 

TOOTH   
Wow! You guys collect teeth and  
leave gifts as fast as my fairies.

Their eyes widen and Tooth is suddenly panic stricken. 

TOOTH (CONT'D)   
You guys have been leaving gifts,  
right?

The rest of the group turns to each other, sinking their  
heads and biting their lips in embarrassment. 

EXT. LAUNDROMAT - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS   
The Guardians stand in line, waiting their turn to put dollar  
bills into a coin dispenser. 

A SERIES OF CLOSE SHOTS, VERY FAST

\- Baby Tooth puts a COIN under a pillow.

\- Now Jack puts a coin under a pillow.

\- North's hand pulls a Tooth from under a pillow. He replaces it pair of CANDY CANES and a few COINS.

\- Bunny stomps his feet and falls through a rabbit hole to reveal a pair of Easter Eggs atop a child's bed.

\- Sandy walks through a doggy door with a coin in his hand. In shock, he sees North laughing while arranging Christmas decorations in the child's bedroom. 

INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT   
A young boy, holding a stuffed animal and a sippy cup to his  
mouth, looks out his bedroom window. The Guardians, cast in  
moonlight, bound across the adjacent rooftops. The young  
boy, dumbfounded, drops his juice. 

EXT. SKYLINE - NIGHT   
The Guardians fly across the night sky only to disappear  
through a snowglobe portal. Nearby, a Nightmare observes as  
the sleigh vanishes. It leaps off the roof, through a drain,  
and down into the sewers.


	7. VI (version 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to how difficult I think it is to read chapter 6, you guys have 4 options; 
> 
> Option 1, read the teeth collecting scene in the screenplay format (last chapter)
> 
> Option 2, read the teeth collecting scene in a story format (this chapter)
> 
> Option 3, read both of them
> 
> Option 4, skip this chapter and the next chapter and/or watch the scene in the movie

North boomed up out of a chimney, dashing along the rooftops of the Shanghai skyline.

"Quickly! Quickly!"

North boomed down another chimney as Bunnymund races into view a rooftop away.

"Here we go, here we go…"

Jack zips into view, calling out to Bunny.

"Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!"

"Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point - because you won't be able to keep up anyway."

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?"

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate."

BOOM! North bursts up out of a nearby chimney.

"A race? Is it a race?"

North jumps into one chimney, then shoots out of another across the way.

"This is going to be…"

North disappears down yet another chimney only to emerge with

a bang out the top of another.

"EPIC!"

As North leaps out of frame, Tooth darts into view, in hummingbird overdrive, dazzled by the lights and traffic. Baby Tooth struggles to keep up.

"Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're EVERYWHERE!"

Tooth, overwhelmed, jets off without paying attention and suddenly -THOOMP - she smacks into a toothpaste billboard.

"Ow!"

Jack jumps up to the billboard to check on her.

"Ah, you okay?"

"Fine...sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field."

"How long is a long time?"

"Ah, four hundred forty years...give or take."

Tooth jerks to attention: suddenly her view zooms in thru a little girl's bedroom window: a tiny glow under her pillow marks a freshly planted tooth. Tooth gasps and her eyes go wide - she flies to the window, excited. Jack reacts, looks to Baby Tooth: it's gonna be a long night.

"Hmm…"

Jack, cocksure, arrives outside an open window. His smile suddenly disappears when he sees a rabbit hole open up in the bedroom floor and Bunny hops out.

Bunny, now holding the tooth in his paw, turns to Jack and laughs. Jack, not amused, zaps Bunny with burst of frost from his staff.

"Aaahhh!"

The Guardians fly over a Middle Eastern city in North's sleigh as the full moon lights up the night sky. North pulls two teeth, one with each hand: twins.

"Yipa!"

Bunny pulls out his hand from under a pillow revealing several teeth.

"Jackpot!"

Bunny looked around the room to reveal hockey trophies, posters and paraphernalia everywhere. Bunny grins.

"Looks like you're a bit of a

brumby, hey mate."

North stands at the side of a boy's bed.

"Is piece of pie!"

He falls into a rabbit hole, finding himself face to face with Bunny. He growls. Sandy enters and takes the boy's tooth for himself.

"Ow!"

"That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy!

Jack parkours between two buildings and into a window.

Jack flies in through the window when suddenly, a rabbit hole appears. As Jack disappears through the rabbit hole, Bunny appears through an adjacent hole laughing to himself.

Tooth reaches under a pillow and pulls out a Tooth with a mouse attached to the other end. Baby Tooth tackles the mouse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy there, champ! He's one of us! Part of the European division. Ca va?"

The mouse gestures back angrily.

North and the Guardians, riding North's sleigh, exit a wormhole. North laughs as they fly over the city.

"Bunny pulls a note from under a pillow instead of a tooth."

"Huh?"

The note shows an arrow, pointing toward the window. He looks up to the window: North holds up a tooth as he grins, then leaps off the ledge laughing.

Bunny lands on a rooftop, holding a tooth in his paw, and proud of himself. Then, Bunny hears the sound of ice and frost…

"Crikey!"

...and disappears from view. Bunny is now sliding down the side of a roof on a sheet of ice. Jack grabs the tooth from Bunny's paw as he slides past and holds it high in the air.

"Yes!"

Jack holds up the tooth, but within moments a hand snatches it. Jack looks to see Sandy waving `bye-bye' as he flies off on his Dreamsand cloud.

"No!"

North dances across a rooftop and quickly drops into a chimney to enter a house…

...only to see Bunny's paw as it lights the fireplace. Bunny grins demonically in the firelight.

"Haha! Ho, ho, ho!"

A large burst of fire shoots out the top of a distant chimney.

"Ahh!" Yelled North, rubbing his bottom

Jack, North, Sandy, and Bunny stand proudly. Each one of them revealing their own bag filled with teeth to Tooth. Tooth is overwhelmed by their collective effort.

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies."

Their eyes widen and Tooth is suddenly panic stricken.

"You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"

The rest of the group turns to each other, sinking their heads and biting their lips in embarrassment.

The Guardians stand in line at a laundromat, waiting their turn to put dollar bills into a coin dispenser.

Baby Tooth puts a coin under a pillow.

Now Jack puts a coin under a pillow.

North's hand pulls a Tooth from under a pillow. He replaces it with a pair of candy canes and a few coins.

Bunny stomps his feet and falls through a rabbit hole to reveal a pair of Easter Eggs atop a child's bed.

Sandy walks through a doggy door with a coin in his hand. In shock, he sees North laughing while arranging Christmas decorations in the child's bedroom.

A young boy, holding a stuffed animal and a sippy cup to his mouth, looks out his bedroom window. The Guardians, cast in moonlight, bound across the adjacent rooftops. The young boy, dumbfounded, drops his juice.

The Guardians flew across the night sky only to disappear through a snow globe portal. Nearby, a Nightmare observed as the sleigh vanishes. It leapt off the roof, through a drain, and down into the sewers.


	8. VII

Sandy eyes suddenly widen. There's a Nightmare behind Jack. Jack turns to see a nightmare staring through the window. Without hesitation, Jack jumps out the window after it.

"Sandy, c'mon! We can find Pitch."

Sandy pauses for a moment, then follows Jack's lead.

[Meanwhile, back in Jamie's Room…]

The sleeping Guardians are where we left them. Jamie's bedroom door opens, and Sophie toddles in. She takes in the scene, amused. She toddles over to North, giggling, and poking at his rotund belly. Then she notices something. She reaches into his pocket and pulls out a snow globe.

"Pretty!" She looked over sholder to see the Easter Bunny, sound asleep on the floor. "Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!"

Suddenly the snow globe lights up. Sophie's eyes widen as she looks at the beautiful vista inside the globe. It's Bunny's warren. Not that she knows this, of course. She took the globe and toddled off for the door, when she trips - again - and the snow globe smashes on the floor.

"Ow!"

BOOMF! A flash of light. She looks up to see a magical portal open in front of her. A gust of wind comes blowing out of the portal. Sophie giggles, and toddles through the portal.

North's bleary eyes pop open mid-snore.

"Whuh-huh...?"

[Back with Sandy, Jack, and Wind...]

Two Nightmares zigzag along the rooftops, searching for victims. Jack, loving the chase, is in hot pursuit with Wind and Sandy, who's riding along on a streak of Dreamsand-

"Wahooo! Haha! Yes!"

One of the Nightmares splits off, angling for a bedroom window. sandy calmly follows-

The Nightmare flies right through the window and Sandy does the same - the other one angles up over the house's roof to evade Jack, who parkours over the roof after it-

"Waaahahoooo!"

Through the windows below, flashes of golden and sickly green light race through the house as Sandy battles the Nightmare-

The Nightmares and Jack zoom away from the house just as Sandy and the first nightmare blast out of the window, Sandy wrestling it until - POOF! it explodes into golden dreamsand which he quickly transforms into a Sting Ray for him to ride-

Jack flies through town on the heels of the Nightmare. It makes a sharp turn down an alleyway and Jack is quick to follow.

The Nightmare then veers up the wall of the alley and onto a rooftop. jack whips a blast from his staff and HITS the Nightmare before it disappears from view.

"HAAAH! I got it!"

Jack jumps up onto the roof and prods the frozen Nightmare with his staff.

"Sandy! Sandy, did you see that?! Look at this thing!"

Jack can barely contain his excitement as he calls out to Sandy - but suddenly Pitch lurches out from behind an air conditioning unit on the rooftop.

"Frost?"

Jack shot a wave of frost across the rooftop, but Pitch easily dodged it, reappearing behind Jack on the adjoining rooftop.

"You know, for a "neutral party" you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos." he paused "This isn't your fight, Jack."

Jack's eyes narrow. He griped his staff, ready to strike.

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth."

Pitch regarded him curiously.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?"

When he notices something and turns to find Sandy calmly standing on the rooftop next to him. Pitch quickly sidesteps, moving away from Sandy.

"Now this is who I'm looking for-"

Before Pitch can finish a dreamsand stream whips around him, forcing him to duck and dodge Sandy's sudden attack.

"Whoa-!"

Pitch disperses a stream of nightmare sand, turning it into a gigantic sickle and swings it back at Sandy. Jack ducks, avoiding injury as Sandy's pushed back against a ledge. Sandy quickly grabs Pitch with another dreamsand stream and yanks him off his feet, slamming him repeatedly against the tops of the buildings until finally throwing him off the rooftop.

Pitch bounced off the ground and crashed into an empty street. As Sandy dusts his hands and calmly steps off the rooftop to follow, Jack looks on, astonished.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Wind noded, even though no one could see him at the time.

Pitch shakes off the crash, trying to back up as Sandy touches down and moves toward him, Jack following. Pitch cowers on the ground in fear as they approach. Pitch looked up, pleading

"Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what-" Sandy continues forward, grim faced...but suddenly Pitch stops cowering and stands up. His tone changes.

"You can have `em back!"

Before Jack and Sandy can react, a Nightmare shoots up through a storm drain as several other Nightmares gather in the alley behind him. Jack and Sandy look around as hundreds of Nightmares descend from the surrounding rooftops to encircle them.

"This doesn't look good."

Jack, worried, looks to Sandy and mutters...

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?"

Meanwhile, Pitch rises up from off the ground as Onyx takes shape underneath him. Pitch grabs onto Onyx's mane as it snorts and snarls. He then leans forward.

"Boo!"

Pitch's army of Nightmares begin to charge. Then suddenly, the sound of bells and reindeer echo in the distance- North's sleigh bursts through the clouds. Jack and Pitch look up into the sky as it circles overhead. The sleigh turns toward Pitch, only to fly a few feet over his head. Pitch turns as it passes over him, slightly confused.

[In the Sleigh...]

North's asleep at the wheel, along with Bunny and Tooth. Suddenly, the sleigh clips one of its skis as it flies over City Hall, jolting North to attention.

"Ah!"

Bunny awakes with a fright from a bad a dream.

"Get outta my warren!"

Looking around, he realized that he was awake

"Huh?"

Still battling Nightmares, Sandy propels himself and Jack into the air with a stream of Dreamsand and launches Jack away from the Nightmares. Jack quickly orients himself and knocks an oncoming Nightmare with his staff. Tooth quickly jumps off the side of the sleigh toward Jack and Sandy.

Jack, knocks away a few more Nightmares with his staff, and looks up. Tooth suddenly flies into view through the swarm of Nightmares, slicing them apart with her wings, causing them to explode into black sand.

Pitch gives a signal and leaps into the air, leading another wave of Nightmares after the Guardians.

Back in the sleigh, Bunny jumps out and lands on a nearby roof. Bunny quickly tosses his boomerang which disintegrates every Nightmare in its path. Bunny catches the returning boomerang, leaps off the roof, and grabs the skids of the sleigh as it passes by.

North stands, drawing both his scimitars, and dices the oncoming Nightmares to bits as they attack.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Come on!"

Jack heads back to the sleigh by dodging two Nightmares as they attack. As he continues his descent, Jack is suddenly blindsided by another Nightmare, which knocks the staff from his hands.

For a moment, Jack is in a state of panic as he finds himself in free fall.

"JACK!" yelled Wind in a panic

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Jack finally managed to hook onto the staff, control his descent, and land on the sleigh as it flies past.

"You might want to duck, Mate." said Bunnymund

Jack ducks as a Nightmare rears up behind him, but one of Bunny's boomerangs blasts through it and zips back to Bunny's waiting paw.

Wind and Sandy high up in the clouds, try their best to contain the mass

of nightmares that are swirling around them.

Pitch rises from behind a group of Nightmares. He stretches his arms as an arrow of nightmare sand forms behind him.

[In the Sleigh…]

Jack and the Guardians watch as more Nightmares speed away to join their herd. Sandy looked overwhelmed by the onslaught, while Wind was reverting back to how he fought before becoming Wind, at the Final Battle.

"We gotta help Sandy and Wind!" Jack called out

"Hyah!" North cracks the reigns, turns the sleigh, and heads toward the swirling cloud of yellow and black sand.

[Back in the Clouds...]

Pitch takes aim and releases the arrow. It flies through the

air and into Sandy's back, exploding on impact.

Or so they thought.

The Guardians look on, horrified.

"Noooo! Jack leaps ahead of the sleigh and flies toward Sandy.

"Jack!" yelled North

Wind turned visible to everyone. A patch of blackness starts slowly spreading across his body. Pitch gasps as he and Wind lock eyes.

"Ah, so that's where my hero complex went, I was beginning to wonder where it was!" Wind chuckled to himself

The Guardians continue to speed toward Wind and Sandy, but Nightmares begin colliding with the sleigh, slowing their progress.

"Hurry, hurry!"

Pitch relishes this moment of triumph.

Sandy, his eyes filled with terror, falls to his knees as the

patch of blackness continues to spread across Wind's body.

Jack presses on, trying to reach Wind as fast as he can.

Wind stands up, accepting his fate, and closes his eyes as he is consumed by the writhing blackness of the Nightmare sand.

"Wind…" whispered Jack.

Horrified, he clenched his staff and flew toward Pitch.

"No...NOOOOOO!"

Wind's gone. His Best Friend, consumed, merged with the rest of Pitch's Nightmare sand.

Pitch is beyond delighted. His plan actually worked! Of course, he hit the wrong target, but it still worked! Pitch then notices Jack flying towards him, glowing energy emanating from Jack's staff. Pitch raises his hands and sends a massive wave of Nightmares toward Jack.

The Guardians are stunned.

Jack quickly realizes that he's in over his head as the attacking Nightmares begin to overtake him. He's engulfed by Nightmares and there is nothing but silence.

Pitch looks on with a smile until a bolt of lightning suddenly erupts from within the writhing black sand.

Jack screamed and charged with all his might "Ahhhhhh!"

A gust of wind blows past Pitch, quickly followed by a massive wave of ice and frost that rockets back up the stream of Nightmare sand toward him, culminating in an explosion of ice and snow.

Pitch screamed

"AAAHH!"

Jack free falls back to Earth, unconscious.

"Jack!" called North, worried

Tooth quickly rescues him and sets him back down in the

sleigh.

"Jack," asked Tooth "how did you do that?"

Jack whispered, still in shock over losing his friend and over what he just did

"I, I didn't know I could."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people on FF.net had some good questions that I want to give the answers to for everyone, because I think that they are important.
> 
> Q: Now, you've probably got this question already, but why didn't Pitch sense the Wind. As Harry, he has a very dark past with many fears. He should have been able to exploit that.
> 
> A: That's because while Pitch was talking to Jack and the Guardians, Wind was rescuing as many fairies and teeth boxes as he could. And actually, no, you're the first person to notice that so kudos to you for spotting that!
> 
> Q: How the heck did Harry become the Wind?
> 
> A: I honestly dont know. I adopted this story from Quetzalcoatls, so he/she would be the best person to ask. My guess is that Harry's magic allowed his body to be absorbed into the air, becoming a part of it while still remaining sentient, if that makes any sense at all.


	9. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Quetzalcoatls, who I adopted this story from with his/her permission. Enjoy!

Wind studied the endless darkness around him for a long moment before sighing, typical, how did he always manage to get himself into these kind of situations? The darkness around him wasn't still, it writhed and twisted, glowing red eyes watched him from the shadows. All that protected him was a small bubble of light barely a few feet wide. Even that didn't appear to be fool proof protection either. Occasionally a clawed hand or lashing tail would penetrate the edge of his safe haven.

Wind sighed, just another day in the life, he thought humorously before beginning to walk. Staying where he was, was pointless. If he wanted to escape he had to search for a weakness in Pitches mind. Days seemed to pass as he wandered the shadows of Pitches mind, the darkness eating away at his protection millimeter by millimeter. Until something made him pause. He peered off to his left, was it just him, or was the darkness a tiny bit less in that direction? Wind considered it for a moment trying to decide if this was a trap, what would be the point though? Pitch already had him, it was just a matter of time until he couldn't hold out any longer. Turning he walked towards the light spot, slowly it gained strength.

Wind paused in annoyance as the shadows began to press in on him, trying to force him away from his goal. With a hiss he forced his way through the snarling horde, he nearly lost his balance when the pressure abruptly ceased and he stumbled into another tiny island of light.

The occupant of said island stared at him in undisguised shock. The man sitting on the ground was dressed in black armor edged in gold with intricate patterns also in gold curling across it.. A black cloak pooled around him on the ground, the golden hilt of a sword visible at his side. Wind and the man eyed each other for a moment before Wind finally spoke. "Um..hello?" He asked a bit uncertainly, the man blinked, apparently too stunned to answer immediately.

"Wh...Who are you?" The man finally asked, his voice rusty from disuse.

"I haven't had a proper name in centuries, but most call me Wind." Wind answered. "Who are you?" He asked the man sighed softly, looking impossibly tired.

"It has been a very long time, but I do still remember it, my name is Kozmotis, Kozmotis Pitchiner." He answered his eyes distant. Wind was frozen, staring at the man in blank awe. Kozmotis? This was KOZMOTIS? That, it should be impossible! He thought in stunned disbelief. As far as he knew Kozmotis's soul had been completely consumed by the fearlings when he had been tricked into releasing them and become Pitch as a result! Nothing should have survived that! Especially after all these centuries! But still, here sat the last remnant of the once great general.

"If that look is any indication I suppose I must have gained myself quite the reputation under the control of the fearlings?" Kozmotis asked quietly, bringing Wind out of his thoughts. Wind hesitated before nodding.

"Unfortunately yes, for what it's worth, I'm sorry." He added when Kozmotis closed his eyes a tear leaking out from one. Kozmotis merely shook his head.

"Its my own fault, I shouldn't have listened to them, I knew better." He whispered brokenly. Wind looked down uncertainly at the man, not having the slightest clue for how to help him.

"Everyone has their limit." He offered, Kozmotis looked up at him with a faint lopsided smile that spoke of nothing but pain.

"I suppose so, how long has it been?" He asked, Wind frowned, honestly not knowing that answer to that.

"Truthfully I'm not sure, a few thousand years at least." he answered.

"A few thousand years?" Kozmotis echo, utterly horrified, Wind wanted to wince.

"Um, maybe? I really don't know for sure, but a long time, I know that much. " His hand flicked nervously, he didn't want to inflict anymore pain on Kozmotis if he could help it, the man had suffered far too much already. Kozmotis's half of the bubble of light flickered dangerously as the man stared at him in despair.

"Why couldn't I have just died?" He asked, Wind sighed softly, he unfortunately understood that.

"You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." he agreed thinking back to his own life, he had seen that coming for him shortly before he became the wind, ever fickle he'd known the tide was turning against him once again and this time there was no war to make him the Hero in their eyes again. Kozmotis chuckled humorlessly.

"You speak from experience?" He asked Wind shrugged.

"People are fickle, when I was alive I led a war, I saved them but they feared the power I had gained to do so. I was lucky, I became the wind before they could decide I was the next monster to threaten what little hope they had gained." Kozmotis nodded.

"At least for you it was all in their minds, you didn't really become the monster."

"True enough, although I don't doubt my friends would have let me get away with it!" Wind smiled wryly, Hermione was certainly a force to be reckoned with when she saw what she perceived as being wrong. She would have kicked his ass. Kozmotis smiled faintly.

"Indeed, everyone I loved died in the war, it's one of the reasons I agreed to guard the prison, I had nothing left to go back to." Wind nodded, understanding very well. A long moment passed in silence before an idea began to take shape in Winds mind. He hadn't used magic in a very very long time, but if there was ever a time to put his knowledge to use, it was now.

"Kozmotis?" he asked quietly, a faintly grin on his face, the general looked up at him curiously. "How about we get the hell out of here?" he asked holding out his hand. Kozmotis stared at him puzzled.

"How would you propose we do that?" he asked dryly, " I have been trying to force the darkness out for eons." Wind just smirked.

"Ah, but you didn't have me then, did you?" he asked, Kozmotis stared at him for a long moment uncertain before taking his hand and allowing Wind to pull him to his feet.

"You have a way to free me?" he asked, Wind shrugged.

"Won't know until we try, will we? The spell will need both our wills to have any hope of working however."

"What spell is this?"

Wind laughed, "I learned this spell a very long time ago, to make it work you must concentrate on the happiest memory you possess. Hold it in your mind and remember, I will cast the spell." Kozmotis frowned before nodding and closed his eyes, concentrating. Wind took a deep breath and focused as well, thinking back. The memory of the castle as they came around the bend the first time in the boats, the realization that this was real.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Everything vanished in a blinding flash of white light.


	10. IX

[Meanwhile, with Jack and the Guardians…]

Jack and the other Guardians were fighting Pitch and the Fearlings in Burgess, when the Nightmare King suddenly screamed and collapsed clutching his head.

The Guardians backed off confused at the sight,

"What's going on?!" asked Bunny

"No clue" replied Jack

Suddenly, the Fearlings exploded away from Pitch followed by a blindingly bright light blinding everyone present. The Fearlings retreated into a massive cloud over the city while the Guardians, Jack, and the children stared in shock at the two people now resting on the ground where Pitch had once stood, guarded by a glowing giant stag made of light that seems to outshine even the Moon himself.

Jack recognized one of the figures on the ground as Wind, from the few times when he had manifested in a visible form, the other could only be Pitch!

'Pitch' groaned and rolled over, before looking at his hands in shocked amazement and whispering to himself

"It worked!"

The Guardians looked closer at the figure, and realized that the man before them only bared a passing resemblance to Pitch

"He almost looks like… "North remembered the original story of what happen to create Pitch Black, back when he was still an apprentice of Ombric the Wizard, and was the first to realize who they were looking at.

"Kozmotis?" North asked in shock and wonder.

Pitch, or rather, Kozmotis looked over at the Russian in surprise, "You know of me?" He asked just as the Fearlings scream above them bringing everyone's attention back to the sky.

Kozmotis was on his feet in moments, a gleaming sword in hand. Wind was still unconscious on the ground, but the glowing stag stayed above him, pawing the ground while tossing it's antlers.

The kids stood still in shock and awe, all of them are amazed at Kozmotis' sword, made from the purest starlight silver of the Golden Age, silver-gold armour appeared on his body, shining as brightly as it had when he was a General of the cosmos.

Kozmotis glared at the Fearling army, taking a step forward

"There's a saying I learned while I was on this planet, 'Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me'. You may have tricked me once, you may have possessed me and made me do terrible things, you may have taken me away from my wife and daughter, but you will never, NEVER, take me, or anyone else, again!"

The Fearlings shrieked in anger, and dove down to attack. The kids found themselves protected by the silver stag, while Kozmotis defended Wind and the other Guardians begin to fight again, the belief from the kids and Kozmotis' determination giving them the strength they needed. Jamie and the other kids soon discovered their ability to turn the nightmare sand back into the shimmering golden dreams and it was meant to be. Sandy, with the kids help, was quickly successful in turning all the nightmares back into dream sand. Kozmotis then used a spell he had used against the creatures of darkness a long time ago to drive them back and ended up destroying many of them, but the other surviving Fearlings escaped into the night.

Wind chose this moment to regain consciousness and the glowing stag faded away.

After explaining what happened, Wind was bemused to learn that he missed the fight and commented that he usually got stuck saving the day, and that it was kind of nice to not have to come up with some sort of impossible feat for once.

Kozmotis laughed, "What exactly was that spell you used to free me was then?"

Wind pouted while all the others laughed along with the General, Wind eventually joining in the fun as well.

With the Fearlings and Pitch no longer interfering Sandy was able to give good dreams back to the children of the world, helping them to believe again, and the mini tooth fairies escaped from Pitch's labyrinth and let all the memories in the teeth out.

Wind began to feel a bit strange, suddenly, he was no longer in Burgess, but on the grounds of Hogwarts. Wind saw the bricks and walls of the magical castle pulling itself together, the furniture repairing themselves, and all the candles in the Great Hall relighting themselves. Wind was ecstatic! His home was back!

"Hey Wind, you ok?" Jack asked, sensing his friend's excitement

Wind looked at his friend "Do you remember that old castle I showed you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I had a vision that it was restored back to how it was!"

"That is great news!" cried North

The rest of the odd group were all happy Wind's home had come back as well, suddenly, a small hand tugged at Wind's sleeve.

"Go see home?" the young voice of Sophie Bennett asked.

North laughed "Why not!"

The 7 kids were loaded into the repaired sleigh, North, Bunny, and Kozmotis hopped in as well. Tooth flew on her own, Sandy made a plane out of his Dream sand, and Jack flying alongside Wind.

North handed Wind a snow globe "Tell it where to go, then toss it!"

"Hogwarts!" Wind whispered, tossing it on the ground creating a portal that the group entered.

The snow globe brought them out just over the mountains. A beautiful castle stands repaired on the mountain side, the windows all lit and the moon reflecting off the black lake.

"Wow!"

"This is awesome!"

Both child and spirit alike were in awe as they looked at the majestic castle.

Jack glanced over at Wind, who was almost crying at the sight of the only place he ever called home standing strong once more, bringing the group down to land in front of the main doors before leading them inside.

The group soon entered the Great Hall, and North was in wonder at the roof, pointing it out to the others.

"Well, would you look at that!" Bunny commented, impressed

As the rest of the group wandered around the hall, Wind stood at the entrance, lost in the past. He closed his eyes, remembering soothing music filling the air of the hall, a melody that was becoming louder every second.

"Wooh!" yelled Jack

Wind opened his eyes, he remembered what that sound was, something he never thought he would again: Phoenix song.

Fawkes the Phoenix came flashing in in a burst of fire and pure magic, flying into the room trilling his song happily.

"Fawkes!" Wind cried happily, and noticed the ancient bird was carrying something in its claws.

Just as Fawkes circled back around to the group, Wind realized it was the Sorting Hat.

Fawkes deposited the hat on Jamie's head, and it opened it's eyes and mouth, hmm-ing thoughtfully, commenting on Jamie having lots of courage in the boy's mind before shouting out to the rest of the hall,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all of you, for being such an amazing audience. Every step of the way, you guys were all super encouraging to me. Thank you once again to everyone, now and in the future, that have and will subscribe, leave kudos, and comment. You guys are the best!


End file.
